Forsaken But Not Alone
by HappyZompyresNeverDie
Summary: What had once been an innocent father-daughter relationship, has now turned into something more. Ellie and Joel start to discover feelings that had never existed before. But will the community really approve?
1. The Dream

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, ever. This is a M rated story for sexual themes, bad language and a bit of violence. If you have them, I'd love to see your reviews.**

_ "Ellie." Her name was spoken but barely audible. She looked back only to see no one, nothing but darkness. She walked cautiously down the dark corridor. _

_ "Ellie." She heard her name being called again, this time more clearly. It sounded a lot like Joel. Ellie suddenly felt a pain in her stomach. "Where is he?" she thought to herself. She continued to walk but couldn't see anything. Ellie stopped and closed her eyes. _

_ She opened them quickly, and as she did Joel suddenly appeared. "Ellie," He said her name a final time. There was a strange sound to his voice. A sound of need and want. A sound of...lust? Ellie didn't know, but she could see Joel's eyes. They looked needy as well._

_ Joel opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't. There were no words just silence. _

_ He stepped closer to her. Their bodies were only inches apart. He took one step closer, sealing any space between them. He leaned in and placed his lips on Ellie's. Ellie tensed up, not expecting this at all. Joel pushed her back up against a wall. _

_ Joel caressed her body, sending chills down her spine. He trailed kisses down her neck and back up to her mouth. Ellie let out a slight moan, but Joel cut it short. He crashed his lips onto hers again, demanding access beyond her lips. Ellie quickly obliged. _

_ Joel broke the kiss only to kiss her neck again. He began to nip playfully, gently sucking. But after a while it began to get rough and he was biting her._

_ "Ow Joel." Ellie began to whine. The biting hurt and it wouldn't stop. Ellie pushed Joel back, making him stop. Only it wasn't Joel._

_ She heard a click and a blood curdling shriek. It was no longer Joel, but a clicker._

At that moment Ellie shot straight up from her freaky dream. _What the fuck._ She thought to herself. She looked over to see Joel still sleeping, right next to her, as he was when they went to bed. Ellie had to get some air, and she really had to get away from Joel.

**I know it was a bit on the short side but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See ya next chapter :). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, so it took me a while to complete this. I really appreciate all the reviews, Wolfebro ( I guess my grammar could be better than yours haha) FlyKillaC (I'm really glad you liked it, and there will be many more dreams like that ;). Since the last chapter was really short I decided to make this one a little longer.**

Ellie quickly got dressed and ran straight to Maria and Tommy's house. She just had to get away from Joel.

_Damn it Ellie. _She berated herself. _But it was just a dream, what's the big deal? _

_Joel is more than three times your age. _"Right." Ellie whispered to herself. But really, what is the big deal? The sickened feeling that she had slowly went away as she realized that it was only just a dream, nothing more. But it felt real. It felt like Joel was really making Ellie feel...good.

And then that sensation came back. But what is it? This was all so new to her.

Ellie kept walking and finally ended up at Maria's house. She knocked twice. After a moment the door was opened. "Hey Maria." Ellie practically barged into the house without a welcome.

"Hey Ellie...what's up?" Maria was surprised as she saw the little red head walk in. She closed the door behind her and joined Ellie.

"Um, is Tommy here?"

"No, why?"

"Uh, I have sort of a problem and it's best if it stays between you and I."

"Oh?"

"Yea…" Ellie dropped her head and shifted her weight awkwardly. She didn't really know what to say, or even how to say it. Her plan was to just stand there until she had the courage to actually say something. _Say Something! _

"So, what's your problem?"

"Um...well. Okay, so I had this dream. And it was really weird. But it was also sort of a good dream, well until the end. Anyway, I just had some questions and I thought maybe you could answer them. You know, woman to woman."

"I see." There was a bit of skepticism in her voice. "Well, shoot."

Ellie stood there, contemplating her next move. She still didn't know how to actually start. _Do I tell her everything? _"Damn it"

"Okay. Um, so how old were you when you first met Tommy?"

"Hmm...well we are a good ten years apart, so I'd say I was around 23 when I met him. But what does that have to do with anything?

"There's this guy I think I might like, but he's a _few _years older than me." Ellie emphasized the word few by accident.

"Oh. And who might this mysterious fellow be?" There was a glint of humor in Maria's eye as she teased Elli.

"You know him, quite well actually. He's kind of tall, brown hair, brown eyes. And may I add, sexy." Ellie blushed at that last statement but she was finally getting a bit of confidence and getting out of her state of hysteria.

"Oh who could it be?" Maria laughed. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, sure." Ellie stared off into space as she waited for Maria. This was going better than she thought. She didn't really expect Maria to understand. But could Ellie actually tell Maria the truth? The whole truth? Whenever she has a problem, she always goes to Maria. But this, this was deep. How would she be able to tell Maria when she could barely accept it herself?

And what would happen if Joel found out? Maybe Ellie is taking this too seriously. It was just a dream, and only a dream. _It isn't that big a deal, it's not like I have the ambition to actually fuck him, right? I can't really help that I have an attraction to the man._

"Ellie." The sound of her name pulled her out of her thoughts. "Oh sorry Maria, what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you planned to do any work today."

"Yea sure, what is there to do?" Ellie asked, not really caring.

"You could help me check the stock of supplies, it won't take that long."

"Sounds great, I'll be back over in an hour. I have to go back home and see what Joel is doing.

"Alright, see ya later." Maria showed Ellie out the door and sent her on her way.

**So not much happened in this chapter, but think of it as the start for eveything. See ya guys next chapter! :)**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N So guys, I know it's still really early in the story, and I know you guys expect me to have a few more chapters. But, I won't have a chapter for this week. I've actually had a very busy schedule and I'm also kind of in a writer's block.**

** I did read the reviews you guys left, and I appreciate it. I left a lot of things out in the last chapter so I'll probably update it and fix any mistakes. Good news is I'll be posting a really long chapter next week. The schedule for me posting will most likely be on Tuesday or Wednesday every week. **

** See you guys in chapter 3 :)**


	4. Signs

**Ello peeps, it's been a while, I know. But, as I've said before, my schedule has been all screwed up these past couple of weeks. Okay, enough of all the blibber blabber. I now present to you, chapter 3. **

o_Ellie_o

Ellie made her way back home. Though it was still quite early, a lot of the town's people were out and busy with work.

The community had grown a lot in the last two years. There were a little over 300 residents living in the settlement. Although there was a large quantity of people, Joel and Ellie preferred to keep their social life very tight. The only people they ever talked to were Tommy. Maria and themselves. And they planned to keep it that way. Ellie tried intermingling with the other teens but they were all so dramatic and immature, especially the boys. And the girls were very snooty.

Joel on the other hand, didn't really care about the whole 'I need friends' thing. He had Ellie,and that's all he needed.

Ellie walked into the house, only to find Joel sitting on the couch, reading. "Mornin' Joel." she said happily.

"Hey, where were you?" Joel asked. Ellie was a little put off by his rigid tone.

"Um, I was at Maria's."

"Well, you could have at least told me."

Ellie sighed. "Okay Joel, I'll remember to tell you next time. Anyway, I'm starving."

"There's some fruit in the kitchen." Before Joel was even finished speaking, Ellie was off to the kitchen. She hadn't realized that she hadn't eaten, given the fact that she was so focused on the dream.

As she ate, thoughts plagued her mind. Now that she had submitted to the fact that it was only a dream, she started to think more on the subject. _What would it be like if Joel and I were actually doing "it" ? But he is still way too old for you, Ellie. And does he even have sex anymore? _All these thoughts burned a hole in her head, but she couldn't stop contemplating on this subject.

When she was done eating, Ellie decided to join Joel in the living room. Without even realizing it, she started to stare at Joel. She began to notice little things that she had never noticed before, like all the scars he had,and how husky he was. And the more she looked at him, the more she adored him and his physical being. She was getting all hot and bothered just looking at him. _Shit._

"...Ellie!" She was quickly brought her out of her deep thinking. Once he got her attention Joel asked. "Are you okay, you've been actin' funny today."

"Yea, I'm fine Joel. No problem here."

"Alright, well if anything's troublin' ya, you can always tell me." Joel flashed her a smile that made her breath hitch.

"Um, okay Joel." _Oh if he only knew. _"I'm going to go take a shower."

**The Next Day**

o_Joel_o

All throughout the previous day and into last night, Joel had noticed how weird Ellie had been acting. She was frequently deep in thought, she had barely spoken to him, and during the night he realized that she and moved farther away from him than usual.

They had to share a bed because space was limited within the house, but they never had a problem with it. In fact, they had become accustomed to sleeping together for the last 2 years since they'd arrived back to the settlement. It was like second nature to them.

Joel had no idea what Ellie's deal was. _What has gotten in to her?_

**So what did you think? I decided to leave the end kind of hanging in the air :). I actually have some exciting news for you guys, my robotics competition is this weekend and I am so damn excited! And I have also changed my posting schedule, so instead of it being every Tuesday and Wednesday, it'll be every Friday. Anyway, see ya guys in chapter 4. Love ya! :)**


	5. AN

**Alright guys, so I know it's been a while. Like a long while. But it's all good, you don't have to get ye pantaloons in a bunch. I'm not abandoning the story. I'm just taking a little break from it to work on other things.**

**Such as...A new story! Yea,that's right I said it. I've decided to start a new story. I've just started working on it along with Wolfebro. So expect to see it up within the next few days. Also, if you haven't already, check-out Wolfebro's story: A Relationship Brought By The End.**

**And although I'm working on a new project, I will be updating this story as much as I can, but it will not be on a weekly basis. See you guys in the near future. Love ya! :)**


End file.
